


Carve it into Your Soul!

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [8]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reconciliation, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Y takes on a summer job at a small cafe named Puanani Cafe, and ends up getting a lot more than she bargained for.





	1. Moon the Scooter Driving Pharmacist

**Author's Note:**

> Today is a good summer day for an incoming shitstorm.
> 
> Moon's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyRVlFzIWXw

_ 7/22/???? _

 

What a boring day. I already finished all of the homework of the summer, and my meals are already taken cared of, leftovers from last night. All of my clothes are in perfect order, cleaned and mended. All of the shows I like are caught up for what is probably the millionth time. Everyone I know is busy or isn’t on my contacts list. I already practiced weapon and physical combat for the day.

 

Wait, did I do my daily run today? 

 

...Nope, I didn’t. 

 

Well, better get started. After all, it’s no use lazing around all day.

* * *

 

“Pant….pant…” I gasped as I bend over my knees, the pain from my calves spiking in searing jolts. Ugh….why are my legs hurting? I didn’t trip over anything, and no wild Pokemon attacked me, or at least, I think so. Ghost and Fairy types are really annoying

 

“Hey you,” a voice said from my side.

 

I turned around, to see a slightly intimidating Decidueye. They had the beige feathers and white spots on their wings, much expected of their species, but they had stern gray eyes, eyes that could easily paralyze someone if they were in a sour mood. They leaned on a purple scooter, probably a decades old model, that bore a red engraving on its side that read “Swift Steel Feather.” Wonder if they’re a Skarmory fan.

 

“Uh, hello, Decidueye,” I said. 

 

“I don’t see you around here,” they said, giving me a suspicious look. “Who are you and what do you do?”

 

“My name is Gabena Y, and I go to Rainbow Wing Academy,” I answered.

 

The Decidueye’s eyes widened. “That’s a two hour drive from here.” 

 

Well, that explains why my legs hurt.

 

Their eyes then gave me a look of confusion. “And why is your first name Y? What were your parents thinking when they named you?”

 

“That’s not my actual name….” I said, feeling confident enough to say my full name to defend myself against this blunt bird. “My actual name is Yvonne.”

 

The Decidueye smiled, a surprising change of reactions of others whenever they hear my full name. “I see. One of the few brave individuals who dare to continue wielding the name of the All-Father of Destruction and Birds. I like that. Anyways, you gave me your full name, so I’ll give mine. I’m Yusaki Moon, and I run a pharmacy.”

 

Well that’s a rather meaningful name. And it’s a good thing she seems to be a nice doctor. I didn’t think they were possible after having to spend two years with Esprit.

 

“Anyways, need a ride home?” she asked. “You seem tired, and the sun’s starting to set. If I were you, I would bring a Pokemon with me in case a hungry Gliscor flies into your face.”

 

“Sure. Thanks Ms. Yusaki. I can barely walk with these sore legs anyways,” I said, giving her a grateful smile.

 

“You’re welcome,” she replied. “Now climb on. We don’t have all day. And please, just call me Moon.”

* * *

 

It turned out Moon  _ did _ thought that we have all day. It has been several hours since we left, and we probably haven’t reached halfway to the school. At the rate she’s going, I would walk quicker on foot.

 

“Uh Moon?” I asked.

 

“What?”

 

“Why are we going so slow? I know following traffic laws are important, but the legal speed is 60 kilometers per hour.”

 

“Carve this into your soul, Y,” she replied. “One accident is all that can kill us both.

 

“We can still die at the rate you’re going, if a wild Pokemon attacks us or a very impatient driver.”

 

“The reason why I’m bringing you here is to take  _ care  _ of the wild Pokemon,” she pointed out. “And no one’s out here at this time and area.”

 

She does have a good point….

  
“And I don’t think you would understand, being young and all, on how it feels like to lose someone,” she said, her voice suddenly bitter and mournful.

 

Though I couldn’t help but take offense from that assumption, I didn’t bring myself to say it. She obviously had some kind of problems that doesn’t need any more salt on it. So with that, I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the long, slow journey that lead me to easy sleep later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene actually happens on all routes, but I decided to just put it here because it would be disruptive to the main story. And originally, Azami runs a takoyaki stand, but Moon definitely should keep being a pharmacist. It's just cooler that way.


	2. Getting the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puanani Cafe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLBZ9T2u0bU

_ 7/24/???? _

 

Hmmmm...I wonder if I should get a job. After all, summer break won’t be filled by endless homework, hunting, and chores, plus I need money during emergencies or unlucky hunting days. 

 

I think I saw a flier on a small cafe called Puanani Cafe for high school students in the summer. I should go check that out.

* * *

 

When I entered the cafe, I instantly fell in love with its rustic theme. Dark brown wood made up the room and furniture, with most of the floor covered by a large purple rug with yellow tassels and stripes that formed a large rectangle, leading to the reception counter. An instrumental piano song commonly played during the winter filled the room, giving it a calm and welcoming feeling, much like the dracaena in both of the upper corners, taking in the sunlight from the windows.

 

“Oh hello there! You’re here early! The cafe doesn’t open until noon!”

 

I turned to the counter, and saw a Pa’u Oricorio smiling at me, as she looked at me with curiosity.

 

I smiled back apologetically. “Oh sorry ma’am. I’m here to apply for the part-time job.”

 

“Oh I see.” She dipped her head. “Forgive me for my assumption. My name is Kukui Lillie.”

 

An Alolan lady bird, huh? Kind of weird to run into another one so soon.

 

“I’m Gabena Yvonne, but most people just call me Y.”

 

She was stunned for a moment, before smiling. “It’s nice to meet you! You’re hired!”

 

“Wait what? Aren’t you going to interview me or something?”

 

“I don’t need to ask you anything, you already prove your diligence and punctuality before the cafe opens!” she said, before smiling sheepishly. “Also, my psychic powers and body are rather weak, so I need help carrying the tea and coffee boxes. You seem able enough to do it.”

 

I nodded eagerly. “Of course Ms. Kukui!”

 

Anything for such a sweet bird!

 

“Wonderful! I’ll be relying on you for the summer. This is sudden, but can you start tomorrow?”

 

That quick!?

 

“Yep!”

 

She smiled brightly. “Good! See you tomorrow!”

 

“See you too miss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized it was kinda a bad idea to call it Puanani Cafe and not make any Hawaiian references but ehhh. Also, Tuesday was actually Hatospe!Emma's birthday, so happy birthday you adorable batshit insane mafia boss doctor. May you receive happiness, good morals, loving friends and family, and a good therapist, just like your canon self needs.


	3. Keeping that Job and Hanging out with a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puanani Cafe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLBZ9T2u0bU

_ 7/25/???? _

 

“Good morning Ms. Kukui!” I greeted to her as I entered the cafe.

  
She looked up from cleaning a table and humming a song, before smiling. “Good morning Ms. Gabena! I’ll show you around this place, after I finish making the lunches. It won’t take long though!”

 

“All right!”

 

She went into the backroom, allowing me to sit down and enjoy the music and beautiful water paintings. Some of them showed various Pokemon, others showed legendaries and mythical events, and few showed Pokemon at a seemingly higher evolution. The windows had flowers possibly from Alola, which were also very pretty to admire.

 

When she returned, she said, “I’ll start showing you around the place. It’s a very small place and I keep everything tidy in here, so it would be easy to remember. If you have any questions, you are welcome to ask. Now let’s go!”

 

“All right!”

 

So we started our pretty short tour of the place, with a quick and understandable explanation from Lillie on each thing. It is quite easy to remember! And I would be happy to move in at anytime!

 

“So what do you think?” she asked when we finished.

 

I smiled. “It’s wonderful! I can move in here!”

 

She laughed. “That’s a rather lofty compliment Ms. Gabena. There isn’t enough room for you to sleep on, except the floor.”

 

I laughed awkwardly. “Actually, if you saw my hou–”

 

“Excuse me…”

 

I turned to the door, and my eyes widened. “Trevor!?”

 

Trevor’s beak dropped. “Y!? W-what are you doing here!?”

 

“Are both of you friends?” Ms. Kukui asked.

 

I nodded. “Yep. This is my friend, Cedrinus Trevor. Trevor, this is Ms. Kukui.”

 

She smiled at him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Trevor.”

 

He nodded. “You too, Ms. Kukui. I came here for the job, since it would fit well with my other jobs. But Y, if you already have it, I’ll be fine leaving. I have other places to look at.”

 

I turned to Ms. Kukui. “Is the job available for two people?”

 

She shook her head sadly. “Unfortunately no. This place is too small for it.”

 

I sighed, and turned to Trevor. “I’m sorry Trevor, but I want to do this job. I kind of need it.”

 

He smiled. “Oh, it’s okay. I understand. I have other places to look too.”

 

“And you are always welcome here, Mr. Cedrinus,” Ms. Kukui said with a gentle smile. “I can provide you some kind of help later on.”

 

Trevor nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, ma’am.” He then flew out to the door, giving me a smile. “Have fun Y!”

 

“Goodbye Trevor!”

 

“And good luck!”

* * *

 

It’s almost opening time! I really hope I don’t mess up! Then keeping this job from Trevor would be pointless...I wonder who would be my very first customer.

 

The bell jingled, and I turned to the door, to see a Skarmory, holding a pair of sunglasses. He then looked at me inquisitively, nothing that I am not used to.

 

“Hey Lillie, you got a new girl?” he called. “A human?”

 

Didn’t expect that my first customer would be a young bird that doesn’t quite fit the atmosphere. I was hoping for someone more...exotic. Raising a few flags. Like another Oricorio.

 

“Welcome sir! Would you like a bath, some lunch, or maybe would you like Ms. Kukui?”

 

“I’ll take Ms. Kukui…” Realization slowly dawned on him, before he looked at me in fake anger. “Hey!”

 

“Hahaha! You should see your face! Priceless!”

 

He sighed, before smiling. “Well, I certainly can’t get angry at that.”

 

“Oh, Sun!” Ms. Kukui called, before coming out with a tray of coffee and sandwiches. “Welcome! And yes, I did. This is Gabena Yvonne, but you can call her Y if you want! Ms. Y, this is Taiyō Sun, an good, old friend of mine.”

 

He looked at me curiously. “Hmmmm...a bearer of a supposedly cursed name. Interesting.” He then grinned. “But yeah, carve my name into your soul Y! You’ll be seeing me around a lot during the summer!”

  
I think I’ve heard Moon said that…Must be a coincidence.

 

I nodded. “All right Mr. Sun!”

 

He laughed. “Just call me Sun! Now let’s eat! I’m starving!”

 

She laughed. “Of course you are! Now let’s go sit down. Come with us, Ms. Gabena.”

 

I followed after them, and took a plate with a sandwich and a cup of coffee. “I made some coffee with some special beans for Ms. Y’s first day on the job.”

 

“Oh! That one!” He smiled joyfully, turning to me. “It’s one of her best recipes!”

 

I took a sip of the coffee, and the sweetness of the cream and the bitterness instantly made me fall in love. “Oh gods, this is really good!”

 

She sighed. “Too bad that I don’t have enough money to keep having that all the time. But oh well! We can enjoy it while we can!”

 

And so, we spent an early afternoon enjoying lunch, coffee, and a nice talk. I think I was supposed to be working, but I really don’t mind. I still get money for not doing much at all, and good company!


	4. Y and Moon Kicks some Fucking Tail Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Y and Moon are still fucking queens here
> 
> The Gang: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw  
> Prepare for a Tail Feather Kicking!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyRVlFzIWXw

_ 7/29/???? (Moon and Y kicks some tail feathers) _

 

Oh gee, I think I stayed out a little late tonight. I think it’s 10 PM by now. The weirdness of summer time. But I can make it by myself. I’ve done it before, and so many others!

 

“Hey human!” someone called.   
  


I turned around, and immediately grabbed for my spear when I saw a Murkrow with sunglasses, with a Fletchinder and Ducklett behind him. When I turned around, I saw a Swablu, Rufflet, and Vullaby behind me. They all were unkempt, wearing sunglasses, and most likely nuisances.

 

“You go to Rainbow Wing Academy, do you?” the Murkrow said.

 

“I bet a rich girl like you got a lot of pocket money from daddy,” the Fletchinder remarked.

 

I pulled out my spear and bent it forward, pointing it at him as I gave him my best death glare. “Go away, or I will impale you all with this!”

 

The Murkrow stared at it petrified, while the Ducklett behind him laughed. “Rich girl going to a fancy school, thinking she’s so great! Thinks she can take down six Pokemon!”

 

“And besides, all we want is your cash,” what sounded like the Vullaby said.

 

“Just show it to us, and we’ll leave you alone,” the Swablu finished.

 

“No thank you!” I replied.

 

“Cash,” the Rufflet simply said, as the Ducklett, Fletchinder, and Murkrow prepare to attack.

 

“Okay,” I said, then slammed the Rufflet into the Murkrow, and took off. “HELP! SOMEONE HELP!”

 

“AGH!” 

 

“OW!”

 

I heard a loud noise and my ears ringing and the stench of smoke, but didn’t care. Let’s hope they tire out soon, or someone intervene.

 

“GET HER!” the Murkrow cried. Instantly, my ears started ringing again from the loud noise, but it stopped when I heard screams of pain.

 

I glanced quickly, holding my spear, but sighed in relief when I saw a shadowed Decidueye, in the center of a circle of birds lying around in pain, their harsh gray eyes glaring down at them all. A shadowy arrow quill was nocked in their vine bowstring.

 

“You all right there Y?” she asked.

 

I nodded, walking up to her and seeing her familiar face closer. “Yes, thanks to you Moon!”

 

“You’re welcome, but what are you doing at this hour?” she asked with a frown. “You know how easy it is for a Pokemon to get the upper hand of you!”

 

“I was going on a–”

 

“What the fuck!?” the Murkrow cried, glaring up to her. “Who are you!?”

 

“The informant to your parents and the authorities of your activities if you don’t get away from here and bother anyone at this hour,” she replied coolly. 

 

“Hey! It’s that pharmacist lady on the scooter!” the Fletchinder said. “She’s got more cash than that human!”

 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Honestly, the youth in this region don’t have a sense of honor  _ or  _ reason in getting money. Pretty despicable if you ask me. But all right, you’ll get what you want.”

 

Moon immediately kicked the Fletchinder away, shooting at him as he tried to fly before he fell down hard on the ground, twitching. I ran into the fray and slammed the blunt of my spear into the Murkrow flying up to her, then pressed it down on him. I then slammed the shaft against the Ducklett’s head and at the Vullaby’s. She shot an arrow at the Rufflet. In a blink, she had shot down the Swablu, ready to use its singing abilities.

 

“Hm...probably should get these six to the police soon,” she muttered, then looked up to me with a smile. “You fought well today Y.”

 

I smiled too. “Thank you, for the compliment and saving me from a messy situation. You fought very well too.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me,” she laughed. “It’s the least I can do for someone in need.  And I think my techniques are a bit rusty….”

 

“Rusty!? You clearly still got it! I would be happy to fight with you any day!”

 

“Let’s hope we don’t see that day,” she murmured, before frowning. “But I should take you home. Don’t like the odds of safety after that. Fortunately, the police station isn’t far, and we don’t have to be there for long I think.”

 

Well at least I’ll get a good sleep tonight.

 

I nodded. “All right Moon!”

* * *

We then pick up the birds, and started our way to the police station.

“Well that was surprisingly fast,” I remarked as Moon drove at a Magcargo pace on her scooter.

 

“I suppose they got in so much trouble, the police would be happy to detain them,” she replied, then sighed. “A good thing too. Petty punks are incredibly annoying. Had to fight off a lot of them back when I was in Alola. But it wasn’t so bad…”

 

She sounds nostalgic and bitter right now…

 

“Thank you again for helping me,” I said, hoping it distracts her from her troubles. “I want to repay your kindness by inviting you to eat and drink with me at my job at Pualani Cafe. Ms. Lillie and Sun would be ecstatic to meet you! They rarely get any customers!”

 

I saw Moon’s grip on the handlebars tightened, then relaxed. “So you’re working for Lillie. Do you enjoy it?”

 

“You know Ms. Lillie and Sun?”

 

“Lillie’s an old friend,” she coldly replied. “We don’t talk much anymore. I don’t know who’s this Sun though.”

 

She sounds like she’s lying….I wonder what happened between them.

 

“Yeah, it’s good! She treats me nicely and most of my “work” just composes of talking with her and Sun! It’s fun!”

 

She nodded slowly. “That’s good. But unfortunately Y, I can’t go any time soon. Thank you for the offer, but I can’t. Too busy at work. I’m sorry.”

 

It definitely sounds like that something happened between the three…

 

“It’s all right Moon! I understand perfectly well.”

 

And with that, we spent the whole drive in heavy silence. I really want to know what happened, but now I know it’s really best to not ask. I do hope that she will get better soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you start yelling at me for making Y run away and yell for help, remember the first rule of self defense: _get the fuck out of there and call for help_. And there's the fact that they have a fire bird that can set her on fire.
> 
> Also, today's the first year anniversary that The Wings of Hopes and Dreams went to public attention! "Welcome to Rainbow Wing Academy!" was submitted to a Pokespe AU contest, and then it was uploaded on AO3 the next day! It's also Gold's birthday too, so happy birthday you little shit! I'm sorry I didn't upload your story yet, or Emma's! There will be another chapter tomorrow, to celebrate the anniversary for its uploading here.


	5. Learning More About Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puanani Cafe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLBZ9T2u0bU

_ 8/10/????  _

 

“Times sure flies when I’m here,” Sun remarked, before smiling at me and putting a bill and some candy down on the table. “Have the candy Y.”

 

I looked down, and saw a various pieces of candy, many of them chocolates, caramels, and other sweet treats. I looked up, and smiled gratefully at him. “Oh thank you Sun! I love these!”

 

“You’re welcome. I picked them out, just for you,” he said. “Now, I gotta get going now. See both of you around!”

 

And with that, he took off.

 

“Goodbye Sun!” both of us said.

* * *

 

“We should close up now,” Ms. Lillie said after she finished wiping the counter. “Do you want something, Ms. Y? I made an awful lot today…”

 

“Is there any tonjiru left?” I asked, putting away the broom.

 

She smiled. “Of course. Now let me just get it.”

 

When she returned, she had the soup in the fancy cup, and placed it down on a table. 

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Thank you!” I cheerfully said, before devouring the soup. Delicious, just as expected of Ms. Lillie’s cooking.

 

“By the way, Ms. Lillie, I’ve been wondering. What does Mr. Sun do? He seems to go here every day.”

 

“He works as a chauffeur,” she answered. “He’s generally out all night, so he comes here to relax before his shift.”

 

“Huh...never really took Sun as a night bird,” I said, before laughing. “Probably because of the name.”

 

Ms. Lillie laughed too. “I would expect that too. He just really likes the calming, gentle moon of the night on cloudless nights. It helps him to maintain his reputation as a very careful and reliable driver.”

 

Oh really?   
  


“I would’ve thought he would be a crazy one!” 

 

She laughed. “Oh he was! A birdie made him more calm and careful.”

 

“I've met someone like that before,” I remarked, thinking of Moon. “She was really, really careful on the road. I think she might end up in an accident because of that.”

 

Suddenly, a strange flash appeared in Lillie’s eyes, before she smiled. “Quite a coincidence it seems! But it’s getting dark soon, Ms. Y. You should leave now.”

 

“All right!” I went to the door and waved at her. “See you around Ms. Lillie!”

 

“You too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first anniversary of being on AO3 Hatospe and The Wings of Hopes and Dreams! May there be many more!


	6. Carve it into your Soul!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost done!
> 
> Puanani Cafe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLBZ9T2u0bU  
> Awkward Meetings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg  
> Resolution: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

_ 8/24/???? (Carve it into your Soul!) _

 

One more week until the end of August, and then my summer job is done. I’ll miss the place. It’s calm and quiet with the very few customers who spend their time here, and Sun’s quite fun to be around with. I wonder if there will be more birds who will appreciate this oasis in the bustle of Ho-Oh’s Roost City. The other customers who enter this place thinks of that. And I think Moon is seeing it too, since she had sent me a text earlier that she’ll come to the cafe, apparently not as busy as she was a few weeks ago. I think maybe she’s finally solving her problems with Sun and/or Ms. Lillie.

 

“Thank you for everything, Ms. Y,” Ms. Lillie said, interrupting me from my thoughts. She was smiling at me gratefully as she put down a tray of sandwiches, cakes, and tea.

 

“Thank you too Ms. Lillie!” I then smiled. “I’ll go back to this place as a customer some time!”

 

“Wonderful!” Sun said, then smiled at me too. “I would love to see you again some time! Though be sure to focus on your studies!”

 

“I already finished my summer homework a few weeks ago, so I’m fine!”

 

“That’s good.” His smile grew brighter. “Diligence and education is what will carry you through life. Good you have that carved in your soul.”

 

“Also, I invited somebirdie so we can all hang out with each other before I have to leave for good!”

 

“I wonder who it could be,” Sun said.

 

All of a sudden, the bell rang, and we turned around, to see Moon, who suddenly looked nervous yet angry.

 

“Moon! You’re here! And… are you all right?”

 

“Moon!?” Sun exclaimed.

 

“Sun!?” she cried.

 

I turned to Lillie, confused. “They know each other!?”

 

Lillie nodded quickly, her face completely petrified as she sipped her tea. She definitely does not want to say more.

 

“Where were you!?” Sun cried. “You just went up to me, said ‘We’re breaking up. You don’t deserve me anymore’, and left, right after your cousin Platinum died! You even blocked my phone number!”

 

“Do you understand how I felt these past three years,  _ Sun!? _ ” she hissed, ready to attack him. “Do you understand!? If I hadn’t gave Platinum those sleeping pills, she would’ve been alive! She would’ve been alive, and we could’ve reunited the Berlitizs together! We could’ve fixed our fathers’ mistakes! She would’ve done something great, like all Berlitzs should! But instead, she’s buried six feet under, and refuses to come to me when I call for her soul!”

 

She’s related to Professor Jikan’s and Mr. Supesu’s friend Professor Berlitz!? And she provided the pills for her suicide unknowingly!? This day just got strange, dark, and enlightening.

 

“You never told me that she didn’t came to you!” he retorted, just as angry as Moon is. “You never told me the full story! You just blame yourself for killing Platinum, when in reality, she was the one who did it! It’s the grief messing with you! It made you not see that she chose to ask for those sleeping pills from you, Moon! Hell, for all I can know, she probably messed with your mind to get them! I understand that she wasn’t taking well of her last surviving–”

 

“Exactly!” she cried, tears forming in her eyes. “I should’ve helped her through that time! I should’ve talked to her more, asked her more, comforted her more! But no, I just had to let her be, and let her die!” 

 

She started crying, which made me scared. “It’s all my fault Sun! All my fault!”

 

“No, it’s not,” he said firmly, tears forming in his eyes. “It was never your fault. You don’t have to make yourself a martyr, when you can call for help. Carve that into your soul, Moon. You have nothing to be blamed for this. It was all Platinum’s choice. You had no control over this.” His eyes softened. “And Lillie and I can always help you through it.”

 

Her gray eyes suddenly turned more terrifying than it was before. Tensions crackled in the room. “No Sun. I won’t allow it. I don’t love you anymore. And Lillie doesn’t need to help me, because I don’t need any. So both of you, stay out of it.”

 

But didn’t she let them in…?

 

Sun started to cry, but his expression remain firm. “When we were young, when I carved into my soul to get my great grandfather’s island back by being the best courier in Alola, and you, in pursuits of the best berries for healing while helping me with no charge, you were always blunt and assertive, so keen and sharp. The grief is making you not be like that now. It’s hiding you from the truth!”

 

“That is the truth Sun!” she hissed, but the tears falling from her face were clear of her true feelings. “I don’t love you anymore! And Lillie doesn’t have to help me either.”

 

I glanced to Ms. Lillie, and saw her trembling very slightly and very concerned at the two. When she realized I was watching her, she made a gesture to be quiet, before drinking her tea as if nothing happened, though she was still shaking.

 

“M-moon…” Sun whispered, more tears falling from his eyes. “You were the strongest and toughest and stubbornest and most loyal bird I know. You stuck by me, even when I always wasted your time and resources for my various injuries and my brashness. Seeing you like this....so broken and hopeless…I just–”

 

“I did this for your own good, Sun,” she interrupted, her eyes gentle for just a moment, before it formed into steel. “You do not deserve to love a murderer. I’m sorry that I hurt you, but this is for your own benefit.”

 

Oh gee...that’s...much too noble for her. I understand how she sees it, but this is too self-destructive! Sun cares a lot for her, and likes her a lot too!

 

“But you’re not a murderer Moon!” Sun protested, as he started to cry more. “You never are! You are the most noble bird I ever met! That’s why I love you! But seeing you like this...I just want to help you Moon. I just want to let you know that everything’s going to be all right, you don’t have to blame yourself for what happened. That you can get through this with both of us!”

 

“I don’t need you two!” she cried.

 

Hmmmm...I think I remember something relating to this….oh yeah! The carving on her scooter! ‘Swift Steel Feather’! She must still love him if she carved a nickname or title of his on her scooter! Oh! And she still says what probably is Sun’s catchphrase, praised him back in our fight, and even bothered coming here, even though she knows she will see him!

 

Before any of them can say more, I said, “Wait just a minute! Moon, didn’t you carved ‘Swift Steel Feather’ on your scooter!? Don’t you still think of him? Don’t you still love him?”

 

Sun gaped at her, as she turned to me in shock.

 

I prayed that I wasn’t wrong. “You still like him, right Moon? You came here, knowing full well he was here. You pushed him away, thinking it as for his own good, but a part of you still wants to see him.”

 

She took in several deep, sharp breaths, and thought for a few minutes, before sighing. “You are...incredibly sharp Y.” She turned to Sun, a gentle smile on his face. “But she’s right. I still love you. I just wanted to forget about you...to lessen the pain…to let you deserve better.”

 

He smiled, and hugged her, a yelp of surprise from her. “But you don’t have to now,” he whispered, tears of joy falling from his face. “I’m here. Lillie’s here. We’ll help you. Together. And none of us deserve better, for we got the best that is.”

 

She cried tears of joy too, as she pecked Sun on the cheek. “Thank you Sun. How about we go back home to my apartment, and catch up with Lillie here?”

 

“Of course!” he replied.

 

“Uhhh...actually, can we do that in my room?” Ms. Lillie asked, pointing to the short stairs to her bedroom. “I still need to have this cafe open.”

 

“That’s all right with me!” Moon said.

 

“Me too!” Sun added, before both broke apart and walked to and up the stairs, wings together.

 

Ms. Lillie sighed in relief, before cleaning up the table. “I hope you don’t mind watching the cafe for a while, or having to get involved with their personal affairs.”

 

I laughed. “I don’t mind at all! After all, some excitement in life is good!”

 

And now I know something more about Professor Berlitz...

 

She nodded in agreement. “That is a good thought to have.”

 

And with that, Ms. Lillie went into the kitchen and put away the things, before leaving to upstairs, where her old friends were. I sat on the table, watching the door as I reflected on what happened in the past month. This place has made me relax after a stressful day, and taught me some new things too. I need to make up some kind of ideas for this place. Perhaps telling people that they will carve the memories this cafe offers into their souls?

[   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4)

 

Wait! We can’t play the credits theme! It’s not an official romance story of mine! Get it off! Save that for the official romance stories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddd that’s where we end! No credits theme or anything, because we need that for the shithole that is Emma’s story. Anyways, more information for this story.
> 
> At the very beginning of this AU, Y was supposed to be Azami and Trevor was supposed to be Kenzaburou. X was debated to be Rabu, but he fitted too well as Nageki, and I couldn’t think of anyone better so they were scrapped and promoted to major character roles. Good thing I didn’t follow through that plan because it’s a pretty stupid one, since I didn’t have all the information on the cafe trio at the time.
> 
> Originally, the story was supposed to play out with Sun entering in a coma from an accident and Moon hoped from him to be revived, but eventually stopped hoping for it and deleted any trace of contact with him. Sun got revived but Moon was already long gone and he just went on with his life, missing her. It was scrapped because it didn’t feel right.
> 
> The first chapter has actually been written around the time While it Lasts was being written, with Shauna in Moon/Azami’s role, Emma’s in Lillie/Kenzaburou’s role, and Tierno in Sun/Rabu’s role. It was changed because it felt too OOC of Tierno, and Emma was moved to Shuu’s role. Shauna was left to take on a very miserable role later.
> 
> In the original, the story of Azami and Rabu wasn’t that all great. Both of them had feelings for each other, though Rabu was too insecure of being a good husband for Azami and just left her without a word. You have to make a choice on whether Azami should get together with him or not. If you choose not to have them both get together, in the original version, they both just disappear and never was heard again, and in the remake, you can get Azami as your implied girlfriend. This made many fans really happy considering she was a badass and Hiyoko made a comment about Azami during the punk fight scene that seemed pretty gay, but because of the wasted story potential and Azami being demoted to a waifu for girls, it made me dislike her a lot. She had not much character at all, and only loved because she’s openly bi, kinda caring, and can kick ass. Without any of those two factors, she’s pretty bland. Yes, it was a shorter side route, but they could have done more, like reveal more of her life.
> 
> That’s why Sun and Moon’s story is extremely dark, in order to add more gray on both sides (especially with Moon), and why I will not write a chapter where Y doesn’t stick up for Sun and date Moon, because it’s too harsh on poor Sun, ruin any sort of sympathy for Moon and Y, and it will just ruin the sentiments of the story.
> 
> We'll start the shithole that is Emma's story in a few days, so keep your eyes out!

**Author's Note:**

> You can shoot me a tweet at my Twitter: @falconofthefall


End file.
